


Season 2 - Post 'Cooler' AU | "Fuck you!" "Well, if you insist."

by cosmictrap



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post Cooler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: After kissing her in the hallway, the tension between Nick and Jess grows. They cannot be civil anymore, after Jess finds out about Shane. And Nick, being Nick, doesn't talk to her about it. Until one evening, she comes back early again after a bad date. They find each other in the loft, all alone.





	Season 2 - Post 'Cooler' AU | "Fuck you!" "Well, if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the prompt I’ve had most fun working with, lol. Apologies that it’s so flippin’ long, but I couldn’t help it.

A couple of weeks have passed since Nick had first kissed Jess in the hallway. While Jess is the sort of person to relentlessly pursue these sort of things, after Schmidt let slip that Nick was “finally getting some” from Shane the Boss, she decides to just let it be. He probably hadn’t been that serious about their kiss if he was readily sleeping with someone else, and she has decided that she might as well start looking something real. **  
**

_Hopefully._

One night, Jess comes home early from another failed date to see Nick sulking on the couch. When he sees it’s her, he smirks, much to her annoyance.

Throwing her keys into the bowl, she starts walking towards her room. She’s more than content avoiding him the way because the few times that she hasn’t been able, they haven’t been civil with each other. Schmidt nearly had a panic attack when he couldn’t get the two of them to calm down.

Getting off the couch, he follows her suit against his instinct and walks towards his own bedroom. “Another bad date?” he asks, not even bothering to keep the smile out of his voice as he gets to his door.

“Why do you care?” she mutters, turning her back to him and starts to open the door to hers.

He shrugs and despite knowing that it’d make her angry, he simply says, “Because you’re my friend.”

“Ah, yes, I _am_ a friend, aren’t I? A close _roomfriend_ of yours. _Silly me,_  I keep forgetting,” she chuckles mirthlessly and turns around to face him. “How’s _Shane_ , by the way?”

_Roomfriend. Pfft._

She is still annoyed about a little incident from a couple of days ago. 

She’d happened to drop by the bar a little earlier than usual, unintentionally interrupting a little Shane-and-Nick moment. While she was trying to burn that image away, Nick had nervously introduced her to Shane as his “roomfriend”.

“Didn’t work out,” he replies nonchalantly, averting his gaze.

“Of course, it didn’t,” she says, not even trying to disguise her satisfaction. “You seem to pick all the wrong women,” she says mockingly, crossing her arms.

He wants to tell her that not _all_ of his choices are bad. That _some_ of them were too good for him. But he doesn’t. Instead, he snaps at her angrily. “Yes, well, and your taste in men is just so exquisite, isn’t it!” 

That hits a raw nerve because she knows all her friends are keeping a tab on her dating life and were growing increasingly concerned when she came home early from every date she went on. Deep down, she knows it wasn’t the men she was out with that were the problem; it was the man she _wasn’t_ out with.

She usually tries not to think about this fact too much.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean!” she asks indignantly, taking a step towards him and letting her hands drop to her sides.

“Your judgement is terrible, Jessica!” he says in a matter-of-fact tone. “You’re such a child, believing everyone is good!”

“Well, that’s not really the problem, actually,” she starts, fully intending to tell him what exactly the problem was.

“Oh come on, you can’t possibly be contesting that!” he says, not allowing her to continue. “You just prepare yourself to fall in love with every man you come across and make plans! You’re too naive for your own good, and honestly? You say you’re all about love and romance, but you’re not. I think you’re just afraid of being alone,” he finishes, as she inches closer to him with every sentence, looking at him dangerously.

“You take that back!” she yells at him, standing right in front of him now, pointing an angry finger at him. 

She really wants to tell him that the so called “men” he’s referring to? He’s one of them, and that he wasn’t half as bad as the other idiots. But she doesn’t want to give him th satisfaction that was bound to accompany that knowledge.

For some odd reason that only Nick Miller knows, he grabs her finger and lowers it from his face, but does not let go. She tries to pull away and fails, making him look so smug that she wants to slap it off his face.

“I won’t take that back. It’s true,” he shrugs, increasingly amused as she keeps trying to pull away.

“What do _you_ know about love, anyway, Mr Look-at-me-I’m-cool-’cause-I’m-incapable-of-feeling!” she scoffs, saying the latest nickname for him in a weird accent.

“I know a lot more than those other men would have you believe,” he snorts. “Ms I-pretend-to-know-all-about-feelings-but-really-I’m-just-scared.”

Mouth dropping in anger, she turns red and hits him on the chest with both her hands, one still in his grasp. “Fuck you!”

Hardly budging an inch, he looks at her challengingly. “Well. If you insist!”

“Fine,” says Jess, narrowing her eyes and mirroring his stance, she leans towards him slightly. “I insist.”

His eyes widen in surprise and he loosens his grip on her hand a little. “What?”

She keeps her hand in his despite the slack, and takes a step toward him, their chests now touching. Slightly nervous now as she realizes what she’s said and what it could mean, she lowers her eyes from his face. But there was no backing out now.

“You-You heard me.”

“I _will_ do it, Jessica,” he says, finding his voice, and trying to keep his tone even as he feels her chest heave against his. He wonders if he knows how much he means that.

_I will do it._

 

“Please do, Nicholas,” she replies, caressing the inside of his hand that is gripping hers with her thumb.

“I’m not joking,” he breathes.

“You better not be,” she says, swallowing thickly as he brings his free hand to graze her cheek.

As her eyes flutter closed at the contact, he guides the hand he is still holding to his waist. “Fine,” he says softly, as his hand leaves hers on his waist and he cups her face carefully.

“Fine,” she says, bunching the material of his t-shirt falling on his waist, as her other hand travels up his chest between them and rests on his shoulder.

“Good,” he whispers.

“Good,” she says raspily, and then he kisses her.

This kiss is different than their first. It’s slower, gentler somehow, as he pries open her lips to meet her waiting tongue. She delicately nipps his lower lip, and her tongue traces the inside of his mouth.

They relish every moment of it, savouring the heat that was still there, but despite all the adrenaline caused by the screaming match they’d just had, it feels more like a warm glow. His hands are slowly travelling southwards on her back, unzipping her dress along the way.

“Are you sure?” he asks her raspily.

“I did insist, Nicholas,” she muttered against his lips.

She pushes against him gently, making him bump into the door of his bedroom. And when he sees the fabric of her dress unclinch around her curves after the zip is undone, he reaches for the doorknob behind him, flimsily trying to open the door. Finally, the door opens and they both stumble into his room.

Slipping one hand around her waist, Nick steadies her and pulls her back to his lips, pushing her against the door as he continues to kiss her. After a few more seconds, he pulls at her waist gently, and complying, she leans into him further as she kisses him.

Holding onto her waist, he starts to inch backwards till the back of his knees hit the bed. He draws back for a few seconds, breathless, and she gives him a small smile before he his hands reach her shoulders and brushed down slowly, stripping away the sleeves of her loose dress.

The ink blue material falls away, pooling at her feet, revealing an expanse of ivory skin and pale blue lace underwear. His hands rest on her bare waist, as hers came up to rest on his chest. He drinks in the sight of her and she watches him with a shy smile as he grazes her waist with his thumb. He kisses her lips again.and bends slightly to plant a kiss on her collarbone.

She undoes his pants, and he slips out of them quickly so they join her dress at their feet. She tugs at the hem of his shirt, before pulling it off over his head. Then clad just in their underwear, they stare at each other because they need to be sure. This would change things; everything would be so different now, and the smallest of doubts in their minds would destroy everything.

She says nothing, and instead, she circles her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. His hands go around her back, covering it almost entirely as he pulls her closer. He can feel the fabric of her lace bra rubbing against his bare skin, and it is a sweet torture of sorts. His hands find their way into her hair and she nudges slightly into him.

They fall on his bed and is lying on top of him, her centre meeting his. As she kisses him, she grinds against him and he moans into her lips. Keeping one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist, he flips them both so he’s on top now, knees planted on the mattress on either side of her hips. One hand cupping her cheek, his other slides down the length of her body, taking a moment to slip under her bra to tease her nipples. She bites his lips urgently, making him chuckle softly.

She is about to say something, but gasps instead when she feels his fingers slip inside her panties. She closes her eyes in anticipation and he kisses her lips at the same time as two of his fingers slipped inside her. Her hands, now threaded in his hair, tug hard at him as she groans into mouth. She bucks her hips to meet his rhythm and feels like her body was on fire. She can feel electricity pulsing from her core and she can’t help the shudder that ripples through her as she comes.

He leaves her lips and sits straighter, working on removing her panties off of her, his eyes not leaving hers. He doesn’t want it to do be this slow, but he also wants to savour this moment, because he’s thought about it, never believing that it could become a reality. Her hand reached out to touch his face, and he leans into it, planting a kiss on her palm.

She lifts her hips slightly, and he takes a sharp breath as her naked crotch comes in contact with his hard one. “Oh god, Jess,” he groans as she rubs herself against him.

He feels her wetness against the fabric of his underwear, and feels himself harden more. She murmurs pleadingly, her hands now gripping his shoulders, almost a desperate sigh, “Nick.”

He is out of his boxers in seconds, fuelled by his own desperation and hers. As he bends back down to hover over her, his fingers find her again, teasing slightly as he bites her neck. As he feels her start to shudder slightly, he moves his hand upwards, tracing the fold between her crotch and her thigh before moving to her hips.

Her hand slips between the two of them and she guides him to her entrance as he kisses her. He thrusts at the same time as she raises her hips, and suddenly there’s pindrop silence in the room. They stop breathing, and he buries his face in her neck as she rests her cheek against his, both of them revelling in the feeling of each other.

She kisses his cheek and he raises himself to look at her, one hand resting next to her hip and the other cups her cheek. She’s smiling at him nervously, and as he kisses her lips for the nth time that night, he starts to move.

He’s slow and gentle at first, kissing away each of her whimpers, barely holding himself together. With every thrust, she throws her head back and he showers kisses on her eyelids, cheeks and chin, nipping at her collarbone and neck occasionally. When she wraps her legs around his waist, he starts to move in and out of her faster. He can feel trails of fire on his back as her nails dig into his shoulder blades, and he almost chuckles when he hears her mutter “Fuck” in a throaty voice.

He rests his forehead against hers as he feels her shudder around him, and now she’s whimpering his name. He’s sure that had Schmidt and Winston been home, they would have thrown open his bedroom door and lecture them about the ‘loft dynamic’.

“Oh god,” she groans as he thrusts harder, and he feels her clench around him. Her breathing his harder, and he is finding it difficult to focus on anything else when his eyes take in the sight of her below him. He feels like space and time had stopped around him, moving only because she’s crooning his name.

She moans his name one last time before coming, and he feels her fall apart around him. He’s so close now, and the feeling of being inside her as she explodes drives him to the edge. She raises her hip against his one last time, as he invokes god’s name again and groans in her neck before he finally feels his release.

He collapses on top of her, breathing hard. Her fingers are in his hair again, and he realizes that he loves that feeling. He doesn’t really like anyone touching his hair. He can feel her chest heaving against his, as breathless as him as she plays with his hair. He realizes he hasn’t taken her bra off, and mentions the same to her.

“Next time,” she promises.

He chuckles as he rolls off her and murmurs, “I’m glad you insisted.”

* * *

  _[The prompt list this is from.](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/post/169135079998/prompt-list-1)_

[ _**And feel free to shoot me any prompts of your choice!** _ ](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might respond to your prompt a little late, but I promise, I will respond. Prompts are such a delight to work with, so don’t hesitate!


End file.
